The invention relates to a drain, comprising:                a container with a bottom surface and an upright edge along the periphery of the bottom surface;        a discharge opening arranged in the bottom surface of the container;        an adjusting frame placed on the container and having adjusting means for adjusting the height of the top side of the adjusting frame.        
Such drains are for instance used in tiled floors. The container is then arranged in the concrete sub-floor, after which the adjusting frame is set such that the top side of the adjusting frame lies flush with the top surface of the tiles. This adjusting frame provides for a neat finish of the side of the tiles.
Drains known in the prior art have an adjusting frame which is manufactured from sheet steel. This results in a relatively wide edge. In addition, such an adjusting frame manufactured from bent sheet steel is difficult to make to the desired tolerances. Furthermore, with adjusting frames manufactured from bent sheet steel it is practically impossible to make an adjusting frame with a form other than a rectangular form. A drain in the shape of a circle or heart is for instance not possible with such drains. In addition, the prior art adjusting frames are larger than the container, whereby the frame must be present during assembly and tiling.
It is now an object of the invention to reduce or even obviate the above stated drawbacks.